The Raven and The Wolf
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Raven is something of a Mystery for she is only half-human and the other half of what she is a mystery and even though she looks like a normal 19 year old girl she is much older than what she appears to be...and she has tried her best to live a normal human life but when she runs into a werewolf her life just went from looking to normal to not being normal anymore..[on hiatus now.]


**Credit for Hotel Transylvania goes to Genndy Tartakovsky.**

** I don't know if I will make this into a very long story or just two or three chapters and I do have a lot of stories to work on but I had to write down this idea... and I will have to figure out what Raven should be...like maybe a WereRaven? then again I'm not too sure about that idea so I will keep thinking on what she could be...anyway please enjoy this short chapter and sorry it isn't perfect...but I will try to do better when i get around to make Chapter 2 :D**

* * *

I was running as fast I could from the crazy werewolf who wanted to marry me I mean do all 19 year old girls have this kinda problem? I don't think so! and why is that? cause I'm not like normal girls and well I might as well tell you some short story of my life but not all of it...first off to let you all know,

I didn't understand most things like for the fact that all my life I was told Monsters weren't real but it turns out they were very much real and I learn that the hard way when I went to Transylvania and ran into one of such Monsters of legends or at least one of the children of the Monsters of Legends...

and if you all are wondering what Monsters I am speaking about here is a quick list of names...

namely Dracula, Werewolf, Frankenstein, The Mummy and The Invisible Man...

and guess who I met? a Werewolf and his name was...well he didn't really give me his name but he told me he was the nephew of a married werewolf couple who names are Wayne and Wanda as he told me but doesn't even bother telling me his name...I mean seriously?

when I first saw him I thought he was scary and very dangerous all though from the way he first talk to me and acts around me I went from being scared by him to being annoyed by him because he seems to have a ego on him...

oh and you must know what my name is first before I keep going on this...

My Name is Raven, no last name cause it is just Raven...

I was raised by a nice old couple before but some how I out lived them...oh I guess I should tell you my age...

you see I may look 19 years old but I'm really 119 years old, don't ask me how that works or how it is possible I mean I thought I was a normal Human Girl but after the old couple told me a deep dark secret on why I never aged normally is well...a secret that I don't want to talk about but I did learn that my Mother was Human so that is a good start and as for what my father was well you will just have to find out later on when I tell you...

the next family I started to stay with was Jonathan's Aunt and Uncle who adopted me to which kinda makes me Jonathan's Cousin (although how long that will last I can't be sure...)

oh you might as well know what I look like...

well first off my hair is pure white and my eyes are bright blue color that oddly enough glows some times in very dark places like outside or inside which I don't really understand it to be honest with ya...

I just want to find out who I am and why I lived this long and what kinda Monster I might be if I am at all (and to tell you how old I was when I found out about Monsters being real was when I was little girl which was the same time I met the said werewolf...who by the way still hasn't gave me his name even if we had run into each other...)  
back then I only reach up to his waist and but over time when I did run into him I would grow a little more, he said he saw me like a little sister when he saw me a second time when I turn 13 years old (well 113 years old really but who says I have to give away how old I really am to that Werewolf and he doesn't even know I'm not really fully Human...and if he wont tell me his name than I wont tell him that I'm only half-Human with no knowledge of what the other half of me is then too bad for him...)

although when it came to my 119 birthday something changed and honestly it kinda freaks me out to tell ya the truth...

and when I met up with the werewolf guy again (not on purpose because he just tends to pop out of no where at times...)

he started to tell me he wanted to marry me and to which I did the only logical thing I could think of to do...

I ran and to which this is where you came in...

I was about to give up hope of out running a crazy werewolf who says he wants to marry me when I saw a Hotel and I thought I would loose him in that place but boy was I wrong...

dead wrong in so many ways then one...

to be continued...


End file.
